


When the Day Met the Night

by gold_sakura



Series: Alihaku Week 2014 [7]
Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Alihaku week contribution, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, An Unexpected Journey, Curiosity, M/M, Sun and Moon god AU, day 7: alternate universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-23
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-02-26 15:13:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2656670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gold_sakura/pseuds/gold_sakura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the moon fell in love with the sun<br/>All was golden in the sky<br/>All was golden when the day met the night</p><p>-Panic! at the Disco, "When the Day Met the Night"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Adventurer's Spirit

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Happy seventh and final day of Alihaku week! Decided to make this last prompt a multi chapter fic, so have this intro chapter to start this thing off! Once again, no beta for this, so please forgive me if there are any mistakes! Hope you enjoy!

“Lord Alibaba, it is time to rise.” Alibaba blankly stared at the servant standing across his bedroom. _Well good morning to you too._

Slipping on his silk robe, Alibaba made his way to his balcony. He knew he should have dressed himself properly before greeting everyone, but he couldn’t bring himself to care much that day. It’s not like his speech wasn’t going to be any different anyways.

The usual uproar began when Alibaba emerged from behind his bedroom curtains. Though he was proclaimed king long ago, his two advisors, Aladdin and Morgiana, were still required to stand by his side. Since the three of them had been childhood friends, it was much easier for either of them to reprimand Alibaba on any errors he made in front of his kingdom.

“Alibaba, you know it is completely inappropriate for you not to be in your royal garments.” Morgiana nudged Alibaba’s ribs.

“Relax Morg, It’s not like they will notice.” Alibaba was pretty sure he could walk around naked if he pleased. Morgiana was the only one in his royal court to bluntly call him out on his nonsense.

“Yeah, Alibaba is right,” Aladdin added in cheerfully. “Even if they did see his risky outfit, the ladies would be all for it.” The blue haired boy smirked. Alibaba could always count on his younger companion to involve women into any subject.

“You two will never learn, will you?”

“Nope!” Alibaba and Aladdin chirped in unison.

Morgiana couldn’t help but groan. “Must we always argue before the Rising Ceremony?”

“I don’t think we’re arguing. After all, Alibaba and I seem to be in total agreement on his outfit choice.”

“Me too. It just sounds like a well-mannered redhead isn’t getting her way.” The boys snickered as Morgiana’s cheeks began to flush.

“Both of you please just shut up. Get your speech done already Alibaba.”

“Fine, fine. You’re lucky I’m in as much of a rush as you are.” Alibaba straightened up and walked towards the edge of the balcony. He stopped a few inches away from the handrail; he made sure that he was visible enough so that everyone below could see his face. SIlence replaced the overwhelming cheers when Alibaba raised his right hand.

“Greetings people of the Kingdom of Day. I am more than pleased to see so many of you attend today’s Rising Ceremony. There is no doubt that anyone who receives the sun’s extraordinary light down on Earth shall have extra blessings bestowed upon them.”

The crowd cheered as Alibaba raised both of his arms. _This shouldn’t make much of a difference. It’s always the same people who come to these things_. After a few moments, Alibaba lowered his arms. He tried his best not to chuckle as his velvety sleeves slipped past his fingertips.

“As all of you know, it is customary to remember each of the sun’s qualities before it ascends as a sunrise. As I recite each quality, open your hearts so that you may have these traits as part of your own knowledge and wisdom.”

Alibaba waited for absolute silence before continuing.

“The sun grants us all with amazing gifts. Its light allows us to see life beyond our own feeble sight. Paths leading to right and wrong are open so we may all experience events that are unique. Its fierce power reflects our own strength that we have in our hearts and minds. Just as the sun burns brightly before us, we have the capability to keep our souls lit with an encouraging flame. Lastly, we must never ignore the sun’s warmth. It envelops us in a loving embrace that cannot be compared to anything else in our realm or down on Earth. This warmth also serves to teach us that being humble, despite any differences that we each possess, is the appropriate way to give and receive love and respect. Now that the sun’s gifts have all been recited, we are now free to watch the sunrise -” Alibaba grunted when Morgiana elbowed his waist.

“You forgot something.”

Aladdin giggled. “She’s right this time, Alibaba.”

The blond rolled his eyes. “I have been reusing this speech countless times now. What could I possibly be forgetting?”

Alibaba’s sarcastic response only made Aladdin laugh more. “How can you always forget every year? You seriously have a gift for being clueless sometimes.”

“What? What am I missing?”

Morgiana pinched the bridge of her nose. “It’s the first day of summer, stupid.”

“Oh right.” _Anyone could have forgotten such a small detail_. Alibaba coughed and looked at his audience.

“My dearest apologies, it seems I have forgotten one of the sun’s rare gifts. Today is the first day of summer. a time where day and night are more connected due to prolonged sunsets. Thanks to this heightened bond, a golden bridge is formed every summer so that we are able to those with those in the Kindgom of Night. Now, join me in welcoming the beginning of the Golden Days!”

Even from up above, Alibaba noticed everyone’s growing excitement. They all seemed so curious about their neighboring kingdom; it was baffling that no one had stepped foot on the golden bridge. _I really don’t get them sometimes._

“May all of you have a wonderful day! Strive for happiness and enjoy the life that is shown by the glorious light!” Alibaba bowed before retreating back to his bedroom. Aladdin and Morgiana following closely behind.

“Ah,” Aladdin stretched his arms above his head. “Another ceremony completed without a hitch!”

“I wouldn’t say that.”

“Aw, come on Morg. Alibaba sounded extra powerful today and managed to keep his grumpy face in check. Plus, it shouldn’t be much of a surprise that our silly lord here forgot about the Golden Days like he does every year, right?”

Morgiana paused. “I suppose . . .”

“You guys are awful. Can’t you at least try to hide how much you think that I’m still a kid?”

“No can do!”

“We must treat you as such until you have a stable grasp of your duties as the ruler of the Kingdom of Day.”

“Which means you have to remember _everything_.” Aladdin grinned.

“Why are the Golden Days such a big deal anyways? No one makes use of them, not even you two.”

“It is a ruler’s duty to inform their people of any change within the kingdom, no matter how insignificant it may seem.”

“Maybe everyone is waiting for you to be the first to cross the bridge.”

Alibaba scoffed. “And why would I ever do something so pointless?”

“Oh, I don’t know. I remember a certain blond being ecstatic about the idea of exploring new worlds.”

“That was a long time ago, Aladdin.”

“Mhm, sure. No matter what you say, I know you can’t keep your adventurer’s spirit at bay forever.”

“What -”

“Also, I hear the ruler of the Kingdom of Night has some killer blue eyes. She must be a total babe.”

“If I wanted to look at blue eyes, I could just call you.”

“Oh Alibaba,” Aladdin fanned himself, “I didn’t know I was your type."

Morgiana sighed. “Both of you are such idiots.” She gasped as Aladdin suddenly jumped on her.

“But we’re your idiots!”

“No denying that Morg,” the blond chuckled. “I really hate to stop Aladdin’s attacks so early, but I need to change. Step outside please. I don’t need Morgiana to blush and panic if she accidently sees my junk again.”

As if on cue, Morgiana’s face darkened to a shade that almost matched her dark pink hair.

“Like that Alibaba?” Aladdin stared at Morgiana in awe.

“ _Exactly_ like that.”

“Aladdin. We’re leaving. Now.”

“But Morg!”

Once Morgiana had the struggling blue-haired boy out of the bedroom, Alibaba went to his wardrobe. He had an equal amount of casual and regal outfits, divided respectively into two parts. According to his schedule, Alibaba had no official duties to perform for most of the summer. Most would think that he would now have some time to relax, but Alibaba knew better. If the ruler had “free” time, it was expected of them to check on their subjects.

Grabbing a standard white tunic, Alibaba shed himself of his loose robe and changed. He threw in a red sash to tie around his waist, along with a patterned bracelet. The outfit could have been deemed too simple for one who was considered the sun god, but Alibaba thought he looked presentable enough to step outside palace doors. As long as he could avoid Morgiana, he would be perfectly fine.

It only took him a few minutes to reach the marketplace. This wasn’t Alibaba’s first attempt of escaping his friend’s overbearing clutches. The knowledge of all the palace’s secret pathways also helped the sneaky blond. Alibaba wished he had a better reason to be stealthy, but he had to accept the fact that Morgiana was the closest thing to danger around him.

Alibaba loved everyone in his kingdom. Even through the bustling crowds, he could tell who each person was. Everyone’s voices mingled here at this place, but they all had small traits and habits that made them unique. This positive diversity is what he wanted to cherish, what he wanted to protect.

Despite these strong feelings however, Alibaba knew there was something lacking.

Everyone here was happy.

Nothing seemed to be disturbing this state of tranquility.

Everything played out as it always did.

Alibaba could already predict what each villager was going to tell him. SInbad would boast about his rising profits at the brothel, mostly because of a certain blue-haired boy who was easily lured by breasts. Jafar’s library would be neat and organized thanks to his low tolerance for chaos. Pisti would be overjoyed that her small charms were still the talk of the town. Masrur’s dojo would still be blessed to have so many dedicated members willing to endure the harsh training. Yamraiha and Sharrkan would bicker, but ultimately agree that their fabrics were the best around. Hinahoho would try to convince Alibaba to see his latest catch, most likely a fish that was gigantic in size. Drakon would reassure him that his knights would never slack off, even during times of peace. Spartos. . . well, he didn’t say much if Alibaba remembered correctly.

The list in Alibaba’s mind could have gone on and on. He was happy for their prosperity, he really was. But would he be able to tolerate hearing the same things repeatedly all summer? _There’s only one way to find out._

More time passed. It was sad to say, but Alibaba caved in to his boredom during the first week of summer. After that, he still continued his regular routine, but his gaze now drifted to the west. Beyond the kingdom, just outside of its boundaries, was the bridge that Alibaba had previously refused to acknowledge was there.

The same bridge had begun teasing him, shining brightly enough to be in the corner of Alibaba’s peripheral vision. It tempted him with the promise of new discoveries, a chance to experience his old dream.

It only took a small spark for Alibaba to hesitate. A hidden urge lured him to stray away from his usual path. Making this unexpected choice made things so much brighter.

 _Why did I wait so long to do this? How could I ignore my sense of adventure?_ It didn’t matter anymore. His spirit was free from the kingdom’s stifling clutches. It was during the middle of summer that Alibaba headed towards the Golden Bridge.


	2. Starlight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With each new step, Alibaba’s smile became wider. He would be the first to see the Kingdom of Night. He would be the first to experience new environments,maybe even communicate with new people. I can finally be the one who does something different.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Guess who actually finished a chapter ahead of schedule? I feel so oddly proud about this guys, you don't even know. Hopefully I did a good job moving on with the plot hehe. Here, take this "Let's welcome Hakuryuu" chapter. Enjoy!

The first step took his breath away. Despite it’s illustrious name, the Golden Bridge was only a long platform, glowing clearly enough so that Alibaba could tell that it went way beyond the clouds. He tried to regain his composure as he put his other foot down on the translucent surface. However, it was a failed attempt. Thanks to a new weightless sensation and a rapid heartbeat, Alibaba felt a rush of pure adrenaline flow throughout his body.

With each new step, Alibaba’s smile became wider. He would be the first to see the Kingdom of Night. He would be the first to experience new environments,maybe even communicate with new people. _I can finally be the one who does something different._

A hesitant walk now became an excited sprint. Alibaba ran with all his might, tears forming as a rough wind struck his face. It wasn’t long before the blond noticed the changes around him.

The sun’s light was dimming at an alarming rate. Alibaba passed by countless clouds as the sky changed from shades of warm yellow, orange, pink, and finally to a deep scarlet. His pace slowed to an abrupt stop when he approached the last bit of sunshine. Beyond this point, the bridge would lead him to the kingdom in complete darkness, Alibaba hoped that his eyesight wasn’t going to fail him.

Night greeted Alibaba with an unexpected cold atmosphere. Everything had begun to look somber, almost melancholic compared to the bright scenery Alibaba was used to. The Golden Bridge now appeared to darken into a shade of copper, losing most of its luminosity. This drastic change should have made Alibaba absolutely terrified.

Instead, it had the completely opposite effect.

Alibaba wondered why he could still see everything so clearly. He wanted to know if he had been affected by this darkness as well. He wanted to reach for that huge black door he saw in the distance.

With the power of his curiosity-driven legs, he reached his new destination in a matter of minutes.

Alibaba looked at the door while he was catching his breath. It was as black as onyx, significantly different than the deep red walls that surrounded it. It loomed over him, tall enough for even the likes of Hinahoho. Intricate and sharp indentations covered its frame; Alibaba assumed these markings were the kingdom’s own symbols. meant to resemble something long and wiry. From what he gathered at this observation, Alibaba prepared himself to meet a harsh, perhaps just a strict, new place.

The blond wasted no more time and stepped closer. The Kingdom of Night lay a few more steps ahead of him. Alibaba was about to knock, but noticed the door was slightly ajar. It seemed odd to him that this kingdom would make such an entrance, only to leave it open for anyone to enter. But, he didn’t question it any further and started pushing the door. He wasn’t surprised to find himself struggling to move it even by an inch. It creaked and groaned until Alibaba had finally made enough room to slip through to the other side.

“Hello?” Alibaba said as he squeezed himself through the door. “Is anyone there -” His jaw dropped.

_This place . . . is a forest?_ Alibaba was caught off guard when he saw all the vegetation. _Don’t plants need the sun to grow?_ Several paths in front of him lead deeper into the trees, each with its own amount of footprints. It seemed as though a considerable number of people walked there, but Alibaba found himself alone, unsure of which direction would be best for a short exploration. When in doubt, just go left.

Going with pure instinct, Alibaba chose the path farthest to the left. He was glad that there wasn’t any major obstacles blocking his way; the foliage seemed pretty mild as well. As he ventured further into the forest, Alibaba noticed a faint glow quickly getting brighter. The source of the light was coming from a group of fireflies, swarming together to fly to an unknown goal.

Since he had nothing else that could possibly lead him somewhere interesting, Alibaba followed the insects closely. They somehow noticed his presence and hovered around him. It was if Alibaba was now part of their pack, being urged onwards by his new and bright little companions.

Alibaba was forced to get past some tight spots when the fireflies decided to move away from the dirt road. They slowed their urgent pace to wait for the blond, staying closer than ever so none of them would get separated. Alibaba wasn’t sure how long it took before they reached another open space.

The quiet little meadow glimmered with fresh droplets of dew and an overwhelming amount of flowers. Alibaba spun around, amazed at how beautiful this place was. He giggled as he twirled faster and faster until he finally fell onto the soft grass. A thin layer of moisture was seeping through the back of his clothes, but Alibaba still let himself relax.

He turned his head to the side to see the fireflies heading near what appeared to be a pond. The moon reflected perfectly on its serene surface, luring Alibaba with its irresistible tranquility. The blond lifted himself up to walk closer, but stopped when he smelled something peculiar. _Is that . . . earl grey tea?_

Alibaba decided to go where the smell lead him, his heart racing with every step he took. He was finally going to meet someone, a person who could tell him where the Kingdom of Night was. Of course he didn’t mind being in the wilderness, but he was hoping he could he at least see how the people here lived before he headed home. He couldn’t stay here for much longer before Morgiana noticed he was gone.

The smell had led Alibaba to a small grove of trees that resembled umbrellas. A person was sitting under them, almost as if they needed even more shade that this darkness could provide. Their raven hair contrasted sharply against their pale skin, looking as fragile as glass. Alibaba took notice of the person’s slim features as they poured themselves more tea. _What’s a girl doing out here all by herself?_

Before Alibaba got any closer, he wondered how could he greet this girl. He had never really spoke with anyone this refined; what if he said something that was accidentally offensive? Sweat was slowly collecting on his forehead until he remembered some old advice that Sinbad had given him when he thought the blond had a crush on Pisti. _A woman always appreciates if she is treated like a delicate flower. The best way a man can show that amount of sensitivity is by reciting a poem to her_.

Alibaba slapped his cheeks to psych himself up. He had the perfect thing up his sleeve. This would probably make him feel embarrassed afterwards, but he had no other choice.

The nervous blond began to walk towards the girl, clearing his throat to start his poem.

“Excuse me miss. Though you have never before graced my sight -”

He reached her back; when she kept quiet, Alibaba continued.

“Would it be alright if we just sat and talked for a little while -”

Alibaba walked around her so he could say his last lines while making eye contact.

“If in exchange for your time, I give you this smile . . . Oh shit.” Alibaba’s charming grin faltered and his face turned bright pink. A very confused stared back at him, unsure of what Alibaba had just said to him. “Uh, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to -”

“That’s okay, as long as you can make a promise not to break my little heart or leave me all alone in the summer.”

“What?”

The boy chuckled. “You would have expected that sort of response if I was indeed a girl, so I decided to say it to spare you from complete humiliation.”

Alibaba laughed half-heartedly. “Gee, thanks for the support.”

“Just trying to help.” The boy lowered his cup of tea. “You aren’t from around here, are you?”

“How could you tell?”

“Well, the first reason is that you are as bright as the fireflies. Did you not notice how your skin retains the light strangely more than expected?”

Alibaba looked over his body to see that he did in fact have a warm, yellow glow around him. He shook his head.

“Now you know. I also know you aren’t from this kingdom because no one here would ever mistake me for a woman.”

The blond dragged his hand across his face. “Right . . .”

“I assume you are from the Kingdom of Day?”

“That’s right.”

“I see.” The boy furrowed his eyebrows. “It has been such a long time since we have had a visitor from your kingdom. What is your name?”

“Alibaba Saluja. May I ask for your name too?”

The boy looked away for a moment, stuck in a small, pensive thought before answering. “My name is Hakuryuu Ren. It’s a pleasure to meet you, Alibaba.”

“Same here Hakuryuu. By the way, can I ask you a question?”

“I don’t mind, go ahead.”

“Can you show me where the Kingdom of Night? It must be hard getting there through this dense forest, right?”

Hakuryuu huffed. “Did you even assume this place was the kingdom itself?”

“Huh?”

“This whole forest,” Hakuryuu stood up, “is our kingdom. We do not utilize anything that disturbs the forest’s natural state. Besides a couple of houses and warehouses, we live alongside nature.”

“Wow, really?”

“Yes. Is this not how it is in your kingdom?”

Alibaba scratched the back of his head. “No. It actually seems like the opposite of your lifestyle. My people prefer to be amongst each other in huge cities. We have a special area where we keep our crops, completely isolated and away from most of the villagers.”

“Interesting, You must be having a difficult time being so deep in this forest.”

“Not really. Sure, I might be a little awkward about this,” Alibaba spread out his arms. “But this place is too cool to care about how comfortable I feel. Something about being outside my own kingdom is making me forget any doubts I had before this.”

Hakuryuu blinked. “That’s an odd response. I’m not sure whether I should call you brave or foolish.”

“Hm, how about both?”

“Really . . . You’re quite the character, Alibaba.”

“Should I take that as a compliment?”

“Take it however you see fit.”

“Compliment it is. Hey, if you guys have houses, then what are you doing drinking tea out here?”

“It’s called wanting to get some fresh air. I usually stay inside most of the time, but I come out here whenever I am given time to relax.”

Alibaba sighed. _I wouldn’t mind spending my free time here_. “You really did pick a nice spot.”

“Did I? I haven’t ventured to any other places recently. No matter what I do, my heart always leads me here.”

“Well, I haven’t seen much of this kingdom, but this is the only place with a pond.”

“Ah yes, the pond.” Hakuryuu walked over to the clear water. Alibaba followed behind him. “It’s so magnificent, especially when the moon is full.” He dipped a few fingers in the pond. “It gives us a chance to see the starlight clearly.”

“Starlight?” Alibaba looked up. The night sky was already littered with small specks of white light. “But can’t you see it every night, Hakuryuu?”

“Yes that is true, yet it has an unique appearance when it reflects upon this pond.”

“How so?”

Hakuryuu frowned. “It is much too difficult to explain in words. You would get a better understanding if you witnessed it in person.”

“Alright. Is the full moon going to come out soon?”

“It’s actually going to happen tomorrow.”

“T-tomorrow?” Alibaba twiddled his thumbs. “Uh, how should I put this . . .”

“There’s no need to say anything more. This journey of yours was only meant for one day, am I correct?”

Alibaba pouted. “I’m not sure to be honest.”

“It’s not good to be indecisive Alibaba.”

“Oh great, now I know two people who want to nag me.” Alibaba crossed his arms.

Hakuryuu scowled. “I don’t know about the other person you’re referring to, but I, for one, am certainly not nagging you. I’m simply giving you advice.”

“That’s exactly what Morgiana would say!”

“Who’s Morgiana?”

“My friend -”

“Ahem.” Suddenly, another person emerged from the bushes behind them. Her red hair stood out against the dark trees as she walked towards Hakuryuu. “I didn’t realize you would have company, Your Majesty. “The girl glanced over at Alibaba suspiciously.

“Your Majesty?!”

“Why yes, the man you have been conversing with just happens to be this ruler of the Kingdom of Night. Were you not aware of this?”

“No -”

“No? This is unbelievable! You probably didn’t address him properly . . .,” the furious girl gasped. “You might have spoken to him using informal speech. Completely unacceptable!”

“Kougyoku,” Hakuryuu interrupted. “It’s alright, there’s no need to reprimand Alibaba.”

Kougyoku gave an incredulous look. “But, Your Majesty, he has been showing disrespect to you and the kingdom,”

“He didn’t do it intentionally. He was not aware of my status because of my own negligence.”

“If you insist, Your Majesty. I am sorry to interrupt your conversation, but it seems you are needed back with the council to discuss important matters.”

“I see. Alibaba, do you know how to get back to the gate?”

Alibaba thought for a moment before smiling sheepishly. “Not really.”

“Come then, Kougyoku and I will escort you out. I hope you don’t mind partaking in this small detour, Kougyoku.

“. . . Not at all, Your Majesty.”

Although Kougyoku agreed to lead Alibaba out, the blond could still sense her intimidating aura. She walked several paces behind Hakuryuu and Alibaba, gladly using the opportunity to bore holes in Alibaba’s with her fierce gaze.

“Is she always like that?”

“Only when she is faced with strangers. I hope you’ll forgive my . . . upfront sister. She tends to be a stickler for the rules around here.”

“She’s your sister?”

“Yes, I have many siblings, believe it or not . She is one of my closest sisters, so she can be a little overprotective at times.”

Alibaba glanced behind him to find Kougyoku glaring at him “I can tell.”

They all walked the rest of the way in silence. Alibaba wasn’t sure what he could possibly talk to Hakuryuu about when his sister was judging his every move. _I’d rather go home with my body intact, thank you very much._

When the door was in sight, Hakuryuu turned to Alibaba and bowed.

“I’m afraid this is where we way our farewells. I appreciate that you took the time to converse with me.”

Alibaba shook his head, “It was no trouble at all, Your Majesty. I should be the one thanking you.”

Hakuryuu smiled gently. “You are far too kind. I hope your trip back home will go along smoothly. Goodbye Alibaba.”

“Goodbye, Your Majesty.”

“Your Majesty, we must not be late.”

“Right.”

Alibaba watched as Kougyoku disappeared back into the forest. Hakuryuu was also about to blend in the shadows, but he turned to look back at Alibaba.

“Alibaba.”

“Yes?”

“If you change your mind about returning here, then know that you’ll be more than welcome to join me at the pond tomorrow.” Before Alibaba could respond, Hakuryuu left without another word.

As Alibaba stepped back onto the Golden Bridge, he felt his mind race. He was still unsure about this curious kingdom, but he wasn’t entirely opposed to coming back to take a closer look. He even had the ruler’s permission to fulfill his selfish task. This whole situation was all too tempting. _But, first things first: I need to tell Aladdin and Morgiana about this!_ The blond sped towards his palace, more than eager to see his friends’ shocked faces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed reading! Excuse me for me urge to use more of the lyrics of "When the Day Met the Night" to fit in the story. Curse my love for dorky poems. I know an early chapter is always awesome, but don't expect any more of these miracles to happen again anytime soon (because I can be lazy and I get distracted really easily). Let me know what you guys think of this story so far! I'll be back hopefully in the next week or so! Bye~


	3. Secret Worth Keeping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I understand.” _You have no idea how much I actually do._ “I hope you don’t find this rude Hakuryuu, but what did the other people come here for?”
> 
> “Business. Nothing lures politicians in like the prospect of being in their ruler’s favor.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Guess who finally caught up with everything? Sorry that this took longer than expected; managing two multi chapter fics is something I'm trying to get used to. But anyways, I'll stop talking now. Once again, no beta for this fic, so forgive me if there are any mistakes. Hope you enjoy this early New Year's gift!

“Hey Morgiana,” Aladdin stretched and yawned. “Are you sure that Alibaba is going to come soon?”

“No.”

“What?” He whimpered.

He and Morgiana had been waiting outside the palace for hours now, hoping that their blond friend would return. Aladdin had tried to reassure his uptight partner that Alibaba had just lost track of time, but Morgiana insisted that this was odd, even for their clumsy ruler. After bickering back and forth for what seemed like an eternity, Aladdin finally relented. He assumed that playing the “waiting game” for a short while wouldn’t hurt. Now he was regretting this decision, silently wishing he could be asleep already.

“It is our duty to ensure that His Majesty makes it home safely.”

“Does it mean staying out here all night? We could always keep watch from inside, where all the beds are . . .”

Morgiana glared at him

Aladdin laughed nervously. “I’m guessing that’s a no.”

“You really should know better, Aladdin. It is an advisor’s responsibility -”

“To insure the mental, physical, spiritual well being of the ruler of the Kingdom of Day. I know. That doesn’t mean we have to be party poopers, though.”

Morgiana frowned. “What are you implying?”

“Uh, nothing! All I’m trying to say is that we shouldn’t act too much like babysitters. Alibaba is old enough to make his own decisions, even if it means that he didn’t invite me to Sinbad’s . . .”

“Aladdin!” The blue-haired boy turned to see a giant dust cloud in the distance.

“See? Even if we weren’t here, he would come looking for us anyways. To think that I could have been asleep by now -”

“Morgiana!” Alibaba flailed his arms wildly when he came into better view.

Morgiana corrected her laid-back posture while Aladdin waved back lazily.

“You guys!” Alibaba was still at full speed as he approached his friends.

“Welcome back, Your Majesty -” Morgiana grunted as Alibaba tackled both of them to the ground. Aladdin only had enough energy to groan when he felt the blond’s weight on top of him.

“You’ll never guess what I did today.”

“If this is about your mighty endeavors at the brothel, then feel free to exclude me from the conversation.”

“No, this doesn’t concern anything like that, Morg. I would love to tell you what happened right now, but it really is a long story. Let’s discuss this over dinner.”

“Dinner?” Aladdin pouted. “But it’s already bedtime.”

“Is it?” Alibaba chuckled. “I didn’t notice. Let’s go have a midnight snack then, I’m starving.” Alibaba got up and marched happily into the palace.

“Really now . . .”

“But I’m _tired_.”

Alibaba had done quick work of the leftovers in the kitchen, preparing a huge array of side dishes. He laid them out on the table in the dining hall, making sure they weren’t too far from his reach. Sitting down at his usual chair, Alibaba began to rub his hands together.

“Go ahead and dig in, you two.”

“No thanks.” Morgiana pushed a plate away from herself.

Aladdin slammed his head on the table. “Can’t this wait until tomorrow?”

“Trust me, Aladdin. Once you hear this, you’ll hear this, you’ll see that you won’t regret it.”

“ _Then say it already._ ”

I agree with Aladdin. It isn’t healthy for any of us to be wasting any more time for rest like this.”

Alibaba stuffed fruit slices in his mouth. “Oh boy . . .,” He swallowed. “You two really are alike.”

“You’re not making any sense.”

“I know!” Aladdin chirped in a sarcastic tone. “He’s probably speaking nonsense since he’s exhausted. Maybe he needs to _go to sleep_.”

“Sheesh, you two are in such bad moods.” Alibaba slurped some soup. “I guess you don’t want to hear about the Kingdom of Night then.”

“Wait -”

Aladdin shot straight out of his chair and stood next to Alibaba. “ _You actually went on the bridge?!_ ”

“Mhm.” The blond bit off a piece of a cookie.

“ _Why didn’t you say so sooner?_ ”

“Well,” Alibaba sipped some milk. “Both of you were too busy complaining, so I couldn’t tell you anything.”

The younger boy gasped dramatically. “Oh no he didn’t.”

Morgiana snickered. “I believe he did.”

“Hold on guys. Can I still tell you what happened before you beat me up?”

Aladdin and Morgiana glanced at each other, then nodded.

“Go ahead.”

“You’re lucky I’m so curious.”

With both of his friends finally silenced, Alibaba did his best to summarize his experience. He described the sights he saw at the Golden Bridge and the Kingdom of Night, about different it was to his own kingdom. Using wild gestures to help him recall intricate parts of his adventure, Alibaba felt like he was doing an amazing job at keeping all the details.in his account. He thought Aladdin and Morgiana would have been more impressed; instead, they had expressions of major disgust sported on their faces. Then again, Alibaba was talking with his mouth full of snacks. He took a deep breath as he finished off with a recap of how he got back to the palace.

“ . . . and now we’re here. Did you get all of that?”

Morgiana cringed. “Unfortunately.”

Aladdin squinted. “So what you’re telling me is that the ruler of the Kingdom of Night isn’t a lady?”

Alibaba held in his laughter. _That would be Aladdin’s biggest concern._ “Hakuryuu sure to tell me that he is a guy.”

“Lame.”

“He did have those blue eyes you were talking about though.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, now that I mention it, his eyes were pretty amazing.”

“How?”

“Each eye was a different shade of blue. His right eye was indigo, almost black if he was in the shade.”

Aladdin tilted his head. “What about his left eye?”

Alibaba frowned. “It was a wonderful light blue color. In an odd, nostalgic kind of way, it reminded me of the sky here.”

“Wow, that sounds so amazing! What’s with the sad face though?”

“I want to believe that second color is natural, but the scar on his face tells me otherwise.”

“He has a scar?” Morgiana asked as she was recovering from her sick stomach. “Was it from a battle?”

Alibaba shrugged. “I’m not sure, but it covered a lot of his face too. He seemed to be in fair health though, so I didn’t bother to ask him about it.”

“I see. You said he invited you to an event tomorrow?”

“There’s no need to make it sound so formal.”

Morgiana blinked. “But, it is only appropriate for me to do so since it is a meeting between royals.

The blond gulped.

“This Hakuryuu person did make sure to advise our council about this, correct?”

“Um . . .no.”

“That’s absurd! It should be known that every meeting should be known to the councils of each concerned party.”

“What if I told you that Hakuryuu doesn’t know that I rule the Kingdom of Day?”

“Excuse me?”

Alibaba laughed nervously. “He doesn’t know I -”

“I understand your insinuation, Alibaba.” Morgiana groaned. “You really are too careless.”

“Sorry.”

“Oh no. Sorry isn’t going to cut it this time.” Morgiana stomped over to get in Alibaba’s face. “You have done something that is irreversible, maybe even unforgivable, depending on this Hakuryuu’s nature.”

“Relax, Morg. Hakuryuu wouldn’t do that.”

“How would you know? You only met him once.”

“So what? He seemed nice to me.”

“That’s the magic word, ‘seemed’. You know nothing about him.”

“Hey, hey, hey. No need to get so aggressive, Morg. I’m sure Alibaba can correct this misunderstanding. You are still going to this event, _right Alibaba?_ ” Aladdin smiled crookedly.

“O-o-of course!” Alibaba’s hesitation had evaporated not only by his growing excitement, but by the murderous aura surrounding his two advisors as well. “You can count on me. I’ll make everything sorted out, promise.”

Morgiana sighed. “I certainly do hope you keep your word this time.”

“This time? When have I ever broken a promise I’ve made with you two?”

“That’s an easy question!” Aladdin grinned. “You just broke one of your promises by sneaking out.”

“Indeed. You assured us in the beginning of the year that you would accept your responsibilities as ruler and correct your juvenile behavior accordingly.”

“Going off on an adventure without telling anybody still sounds pretty juvenile to me.”

“Ugh, I can never win with you two. At least I didn’t keep it hidden for long.”

“That’s true. Should we let this one slide, Morg?”

“I suppose, as long as this gets settled. If it doesn’t . . .”

A trickle of sweat ran down the back of Alibaba’s neck. No one ever wanted to be on Morgiana’s bad side. “I understand. Well, now that we are all in agreement on this, it seems like it’s the perfect time to head to bed. You two can go first. I need to clean up this mess before the cooks notice what I’ve done to the place.”

“Yay!”

“But -”

“No objections!” Alibaba pushed Aladdin and Morgiana out in the palace’s hallway. “You both look spent. I’ll waste my energy here and go to sleep right after I’m done, alright?” Rest well!” He closed the doors to the dining hall. _Glad that’s over._

Gathering up all the empty plates. Alibaba sighed. He hadn’t expected Morgiana to turn his return to the Kingdom of Night into a chore. It wasn’t that talking with Hakuryuu was tedious, it was the pressure of the conversation to have a certain outcome that was bugging him. Having someone who treated him normally was a thing that Alibaba wanted to cherish for as long as possible. Yet, that dream had been squandered in a single night.

The blond spent a while organizing everything in the kitchen. By the time he was finished, Alibaba was more than ready to lay in his soft blankets. He wasn’t sure how he got to his bedroom so quickly, but he was too tired to care. Alibaba breathed out in relief as he snuggled his face into his pillow. Maybe he would dream of starlight tonight . . .

“Lord Alibaba, it is time to rise.”

“ _What?!_ "

Alibaba opened his groggy eyes to see his servant dragging his heavy curtains out. The warm sunlight that signaled the approach of the day’s beginning. He couldn’t believe that so much time had passed so fast.

“You’re joking, right?”

“No, Your Majesty. The audience for the Rising Ceremony is gathering in the courtyard as we speak.”

Alibaba groaned. “Can I pass on today’s ceremony?”

“I’m afraid not, Your Majesty. Miss Morgiana would not condone such an irresponsible action.”

“Of course she wouldn’t.”

With half of his brain still in dreamland, Alibaba absentmindedly recited the speech he knew by heart. Once again, he was too lazy to do anything but stand, so he didn’t notice how disheveled he appeared. Alibaba cried internally; he wouldn’t have a chance to sleep again until he returned from Hakuryuu’s pond.

It took much of his reserve energy to get dressed into a new tunic. Alibaba thought about sneaking out so no one would comment on his outfit, but he decided that it would be too much effort. Stumbling out of the palace’s front gates, Alibaba made his way towards the Golden Bridge.

The trip back to the Kingdom of Night was sort of rejuvenating. With all the curious colors surrounding Alibaba in the sky, he gained some more pep in his steps and made it to the forest in record time. _Just a bit farther._

Finding his way back to the pond proved to be a challenge. Alibaba’s memory of which paths to take had been overrun with the flashback of Kougyoku’s death glare on the back of his head. He didn’t have many landmarks to refer to, but he hoped that his old friends could help him out.

Just then, a swarm of fireflies came, as if by cue. They flew above the blond’s head excitedly before disappearing into the trees. To Alibaba’s dismay, they had chosen a more difficult path for him to venture through. He wondered if this was the world’s way of punishing him for his foolishness.

Hakuryuu fiddled with a stem beside him. He couldn’t bring himself to look at the extra cup he had brought along with his usual supplies in his basket. It showed that he had an odd hope, a hope that promised to bring a certain bright-eyed blond back. The invitation to return had been abrupt and a bit forceful in Hakuryuu’s opinion. _Anyone with a sound mind might be out off by it_ , he thought. _Surely Alibaba had thought of more consequences rather than benefits for this situation_.

Getting frustrated with himself, Hakuryuu plucked the plant he had a hold of from its roots. He cursed himself as he grudgingly as he poured some tea. How many times would he have to remind himself that searching for friendship shouldn’t be his priority?

“Ah!” A shrill yelp made Hakuryuu turn around. His eyes widened when he caught sight of tufts of glowing hair sticking out of the tall grass.

He stood up to see that Alibaba had fell face first on a rough patch of dirt. The blond lifted his head up slowly, looking dazed from his hard impact. When the boys finally made eye contact, Hakuryuu was shocked seeing Alibaba in such a horrible state.

He had dark bags under his eyes, contrasting with the blond’s sickly pale face. His usual energy was replaced with stiff, sluggish movements. However, all of that changed when Alibaba observed Hakuryuu. The intensity of his gaze made Hakuryuu blush and look away.

“You’re early, Alibaba.”

Alibaba stood up, not saying a word as he walked towards the other boy.He kept his head low until he was able to see Hakuryuu’s eyes up close. Almost as if he was recharged, Alibaba gave the confused boy a smile of relief.

“I finally made it.”

As they made their way back to the spot under the umbrella trees, Alibab began explaining how this day had been filled with bad luck. Hakuryuu was doubtful about how so many things went wrong at first, but Alibaba’s face had verified that all of it had some truth lying behind it. But, Alibaba had cut out everything that could hint at him being a royal. The story seemed domestic enough, changing key words like “advisors” to “friends” and “palace” to “home”. He wanted Hakuryuu to find out through a less embarrassing topic.

“You could have remained at home, you know.” Hakuryuu poured some tea for Alibaba. There was some hesitation when he initially grabbed the container, but Alibaba didn’t put much attention to it.

“I couldn’t just ignore your invitation, Your Majesty.” Alibaba licked his lips. Saying those two words instead of hearing them made his tongue feel strange.

“I see. You only returned because it was a request from the ruler of the Kingdom of Night?” There was a tinge of animosity in Hakuryuu’s voice.

“To be honest with you, Your Majesty, I was more willing to come because of what you told me about the pond.”

“Oh?”

Alibaba scratched the back of his head nervously. “Y-yeah. I also wanted to talk to you again Hak - I mean, Your Majesty. Please don’t take this as me undermining your authority.”

“Not at all. Your honesty has brought me relief.”

“Really?”

Hakuryuu nodded. “I have tried many times over to invite people to see this wondrous moment occur. However, you are the first one to show real interest in the pond.” Hakuryuu opened his mouth as if he was going to add something else, but frowned for a moment before remaining quiet.

“If you don’t mind me asking, Your Majesty -”

“Hakuryuu. You are free to use my name if you wish. I wouldn’t mind having someone who can address me normally.”

“I understand.” _You have no idea how much I actually do._ “I hope you don’t find this rude Hakuryuu, but what did the other people come here for?”

“Business. Nothing lures politicians in like the prospect of being in their ruler’s favor.” Hakuryuu sighed wistfully. “Maybe that’s why you’re different Alibaba. You aren’t solely focused on my social status. You see me as a person rather than a figure who can potentially have power over you. I’m very grateful.”

 _Sounds like my cue to tell him the truth._ “Um, actually -”

Before Alibaba could finish his sentence, Hakuryuu looked up to the sky and smiled. His serious face had softened enough for Alibaba to see that there was anticipation building in the other boy’s eyes. “It’s almost time.” He got on his hands and knees to get to the edge of the pond. “Follow me, Alibaba.”

“O-o-okay.”

Alibaba would be lying if he said that didn’t feel childish crawling behind Hakuryuu. It was easier than standing, but he wouldn’t expect such an action from the stoic boy in front of him. _Someone doesn’t know how to hide his excitement_. Watching Hakuryuu make his way to sit down once again in this fashion was incredibly endearing to Alibaba.

In fact, he was so absorbed in watching the other boy that he almost took a dip in the pond. Alibaba was one step away from meeting his imminent demise with the water, but Hakuryuu had managed to stop him by putting his arm in front of the blond’s shoulders.

“Perhaps we can save swimming for another day.”

Alibaba blushed, _Is he serious?_ “I wasn’t trying to -”

“I know. I was simply teasing is all. Do be careful next time, Alibaba.” Hakuryuu positioned himself to sit down with his legs crossed.

“Next time?” Alibaba was about to question the statement further when Hakuryuu raised his hand to point at the moon.

“Watch.”

The moon had made its way to be above the center of the pool. Alibaba thought nothing of it until he saw the surface of the water become translucent. The pond still had a blue-green shimmer to it, but the fish and plants deep within appeared as clearly as the moon’s reflection.

Fireflies gathered tightly around the pond, creating small ripples each time they lowered themselves across the glittering surface. Alibaba’s jaw dropped; from this angle it was hard to tell that all of them were all on different planes of existence. With this,  the water, land, and sky had united, creating a fluttering dance of light and tranquility.

“Do you see the difference now?”

“Definitely.”

The forest surrounding them added to the mysterious nature of the pond. It was was almost as if the trees were guarding this sight from prying eyes. Only those who were brave enough to venture deep within the trees could claim this reward.

Alibaba looked over at Hakuryuu. Was this really something he could easily trust in sharing with others? Could those other people be blind enough to disregard any of this?

“Hakuryuu.”

“Yes, Alibaba?”

“Is it really alright for me to be seeing this?”

“What do you mean?”

“I can tell that this event, this place, means a great deal to you. Are you okay with showing a stranger like me something so precious to you?”

“Oh Alibaba, Hakuryuu chuckled. “Do not think so lowly of yourself. Although we haven’t known each other for very long, I would say that we get along fairly well. I hope you don’t find this off-putting, but I already consider you a close friend.”

Alibaba began sweating bullets. “C-close friend?”

“But of course. We have built a strong sense of trust between each other. You have not given me any reason to lie to you and I assume you feel the same way.

 _Oh fuck_. There was no way Alibaba could reveal his true identity now. Hakuryuu had easily backed him up into a guilt corner. _He’ll hate me once he finds out_. “That’s right.”

“I’m glad. Do you mind staying a bit longer? I wouldn’t want you to miss any of this.”

“Sure.”

Alibaba looked straight down at his reflection, worried that his guilt might be showing through his expression. He was going to have to go through with it sooner or later.

“This is nice. Perhaps I should keep this a secret from now on. What do you think, Alibaba?”

The blond mentally cursed himself. “Yeah, sounds great.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: I'm not sure if anyone noticed, but I added a scene that goes along with a small part of the song this story is based on. If all of you are clueless as to what I am talking about... then forget I said anything hehe
> 
> As always, feel free to make any comments or suggestions. Thank you for reading and hope to see you guys again soon~


	4. Moonflower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hakuryuu caressed the bud so the flower could open up gently. His eyes lit up as the process occurred; his cheeks were still a light pink, making Alibaba think about how adorable he would look with that flower in his hair.
> 
> “Well, isn’t this sweet?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *falls over*  
> I have made you wait for too long  
> Just uh  
> Here you go  
> Take this super late chapter if you still want to read it  
> Enjoy!

Alibaba sighed happily. He didn’t feel any of his usual blankets on top of him, but the warmth surrounding him was very comforting. There was no trace of the little ray of sunshine that always managed to break through his curtains. _My bedroom has never felt so nice before. . ._

“Alibaba?” A voice called. Whoever was talking to him was right above his head.

“Hm? What is it?” The blond turned over to his side and was met with a soft fabric against his cheek.

“It ended.”

Alibaba waved his hand lazily. “No one will mind if I skip one ceremony. . .”

“Ceremony? The view was quite extravagant, but I wouldn’t necessarily call it a ceremony.”

 _View?_ Alibaba rubbed his eyes before opening them. He took in a sharp breath when he saw white fabric in his face. It had a unique smell to it; the scent was neither too musky or too dainty, just fresh enough to bring more sense into Alibaba. When he tried to touch the soft cloth, he felt that something fairly rough was behind it.

The voice above him coughed. “Um Alibaba, can you please refrain from doing that? It tickles.”

Alibaba furrowed his eyebrows. _How could doing that be ticklish?. . . WAIT._ The blond snapped his head upwards to see Hakuryuu looming over him. The boy had the same serious face, but Alibaba couldn’t miss the slight dust of pink on his cheeks.

“Am I . . .? Are you . . .?”

Hakuryuu furrowed his eyebrows. “If you’re wondering about your current position, then my answer would be yes, you are on my lap.”

 _Oh no_. Alibaba’s eyes shot open as he fumbled out of his embarrassing position. He tried to pretend the small squeak he made as he hit the ground was in his head and stood up. He wiped the bits of grass and dirt off his clothes, hoping that it wasn’t as late as it looked around him.

“Are you alright, Alibaba?”

“F-f-fine. I’m fine. How long was I asleep?”

“For a few hours I suppose.”

“ _Did you say hours?!_ ” Alibaba paced back and forth. He could already feel his face swelling from the kick Morgiana was sure to give him when he made it back to the palace. “Oh gosh. I’m so dead.”

Hakuryuu watched the odd spectacle before him. It was weird seeing the carefree blond became so nervous. “I’m not mad about you passing out. You did seem awfully fatigued earlier. It only felt right to let you get proper rest, even it meant allowing you to use my lap as a pillow.”

“Your lap!” Alibaba froze as his face flushed to a bright red. “I totally forgot about your lap! I’m sorry! Thank you though. That isn’t what I was worried about before, but now I am.” He walked back to Hakuryuu, bending over to rub the boy’s upper legs awkwardly. “Your legs must be squished . . .”

“Not particularly . . .”

“I’ll make it up to you later.”

“Alibaba, that isn’t necessary -”

“I wish I could pay you back right now, but I really need to go now.”

Hakuryuu tilted his head. “Are you perhaps late for some sort of appointment?”

“Uh,” Alibaba laughed nervously. “You can say that.” He ran his fingers through his hair just in case there was any litter in between his locks. “Thanks again for the invitation. Is it okay if I come again sometime?”

“By all means.”

“Great. That’s awesome. I’ll see you later, Hakuryuu.”

“Goodbye, Alibaba.”

The blond dashed into the forest, waving to Hakuryuu one last time before disappearing behind the trees. It would have been wiser to take the road back to the Golden Bridge, but there were too many turns and intersections that Alibaba would have to deal with. Plowing straight ahead was his best bet to save some time.

Ignoring all the small scratches, he was receiving from thorns and loose bramble, Alibaba made it to the gate rapidly and in one piece. He could see some light bleeding through the small opening, which made his heart drop. There was even less time to get back to his kingdom than he thought.

Even with his legs screaming from the crazy pace Alibaba set, the sky and clouds were becoming brighter, reminding the boy that the Golden Bridge had a time limit. It would disappear once the sun was completely away from the horizon. _Do I want to fall to my doom through the endless heavens or get beaten to a pulp by Morg?_ Both options had a possibility of being fatal, but Alibaba was more certain he could walk away breathing from the second choice.

Alibaba’s heart began racing as he felt his steps slacken. He was still sprinting like a madman, but the platform below him was bending and twisting as if it were melting into putty. The edge of the kingdom was right in the blond’s sights, yet Alibaba could feel himself sinking lower and lower. Knowing that he wasn’t going to reach his borders with just his running, he leapt from a few feet away to hang onto the literal edge of the kingdom. His whole body burned with the pain of being overworked when Alibaba pulled himself up. He turned his head in relief and slight horror as he saw the last bits of the Golden Bridge sink beneath the clouds.

There wasn’t much time to appreciate his life since he still had one other disaster to avoid. Alibaba had to conduct the Rising Ceremony on time or else all hell would break loose. Luckily, none of the villagers had left their houses yet, so he had an easy time making his way back to the front of the palace. A rumble of chuckles rose from Alibaba’s throat once he thought he was home free. All he had to do was make it back to his room before Aladdin and Morgiana arrived. No one would yell at each other or possibly have broken body parts now.

“There you are, Alibaba.”

“Oh no . . .”

Morgiana stood in the middle of the palace hallway. She had a calm expression, but Alibaba was aware that it was a facade. The sun shining through the stained glass windows reflected in the redhead’s eyes. _The literal pits of hell,_ Alibaba thought.

“I can explain -”

“Later. You’ll be late. Hurry up and change. Aladdin and I can only distract your audience for so long.”

“Right.” Alibaba weakly replied as Morgiana went on ahead. He stood there for a moment, wondering what kind of punishment he would have to endure later. His steps were small but fast as he scurried off to his room, sweat pouring down his back.

Pretending that nothing was wrong was a challenge. As Alibaba stepped out on his balcony, he almost tripped the fabric pooling beneath him. The blond had accidentally grabbed one of his formal gowns that had yet to be tailored, avoiding all of his laid-back attire so Morgiana wouldn’t get more mad at him. Though he doubted wearing baggy clothes would appease the practical girl, it was better than going out in a regular shirt and pants.

Everything seemed fine when his advisors came until view . . . until Alibaba noticed that they didn’t turn back to look at him as he approached them. Morgiana stood as still as a statue, restating some old news with her booming voice. Poor Aladdin was there nodding along his body quivering with his hands clenched behind his back. He must have received the blunt of Morgiana’s verbal blows while Alibaba was away.

“Thank you for those helpful reminders, Morgiana.” Alibaba placed a hand on her shoulder, but immediately pulled away when he felt her tense up. “But now we shall continue on with today’s ceremony. Welcome, one and all!” _To the last time you’ll see me before my funeral._

With an unusually feeble voice, Alibaba recited the speech that had been imprinted in his brain. As much as he wanted to slow down and speak each word as though as he had forgotten some parts, the intense side glare he felt on his left side made him do the opposite. If anyone noticed Alibaba’s odd behavior, they didn’t comment on it.

The only way to avoid Morgiana now was to wait at the balcony. Alibaba had suddenly made it his sworn duty to wave goodbye to the people below him, to every single one of them. The crowd was all for it, thinking that their king was in a joyous mood. He didn’t have the heart to tell them that he was just doing this to buy time. When the last little girl yelled out to Alibaba, Morgiana cleared her throat behind him.

“Are you quite finished?”

Alibaba dropped his head. “Yeah.” He followed her as she motioned him to enter his bedroom.

As Morgiana closed the balcony doors, Alibaba was faced with a nervous looking Aladdin. He smiled awkwardly and shrugged as a click echoed in the room. Alibaba braced himself for the worst. He closed his eyes tightly, wanting to remember his last sights without his blood splattered in front of him.

“You idiot.”

A pair of arms wrapped around his waist, causing Alibaba to yelp higher than he had ever before. When he wasn’t squished to death, the blond hesitantly turned his head.

“Morg?”

“Do you know how much we worried about you?”

“Huh?” Alibaba blinked as he saw Morgiana’s head fall on his shoulder. “You’re not mad?”

“Of course I am, you dope. I feel like slamming your head into the wall to let you experience how much of an headache you are.”

“Y-y-yeah,” Aladdin interrupted. “She almost did that to me last night.” He squeaked when Morgiana glared at him. He kept his head down as the girl continued.

“But that doesn’t mean I wasn’t concerned for you as a friend. We thought something dangerous happened in the other kingdom.”

“Actually I just thought you got hammered.” The younger boy smirked at the blond. “I know how you are with your drinks, Alibaba.”

“ _Aladdin!_ ”

“Sorry, Morg.”

The redhead shook her head at Aladdin. “Anyways, we assumed that your well-being was at risk. You’re not hurt anywhere, are you?”

Alibaba laughed. “No, I’m fine. I accidentally fell asleep while . . .” He paused, wondering if he should mention that he invaded Hakuryuu’s personal space.

“While you were talking?” Morgiana suggested incredulously.

“Yup! It’s amazing what a day without sleep can do to you.” His smile faltered when he saw his older friend’s eyebrow shoot up.

“Oh! That reminds me of when Sinbad let me stay at his brothel until dawn once. I had a lesson with Jafar after breakfast but,” Aladdin began to giggle uncontrollably. “I never met up with him. He came looking for me, super shocked that I was face first in my porridge.” He wiped a tear away while struggling to catch his breath. “You guys should have been there.”

“We were.” Alibaba and Morgiana replied in unison.

“ _Really?_ That’s not possible.”

“Why not?” Alibaba questioned. “We always have breakfast together. You looked worse than a zombie that day.”

“Then how come you almost let me drown in my food?”

Morgiana sighed. “Well, Alibaba was too preoccupied laughing at your predicament while I went to go fetch Jafar.”

“You could have helped me!”

“It felt more appropriate to let your teacher handle the situation personally.”

Aladdin crossed his arms. “You guys are the worst.”

“We love you too, buddy.” Alibaba cooed. It felt good to be on the other side of the argument for once. “See Morg? I’m not the only one who has had that happen to them.”

“I know that perfectly well, but you had an important topic to discuss with the ruler of the Kingdom of Night.”

 _Uh oh_ , Alibaba thought. _Here we go._

“Please tell me you remembered to mention it last night.”

“I was about to tell him, but . . .”

“But?”

Alibaba shrank under Morgiana’s gaze. “I chickened out.”

“Unbelievable.” The redhead paced across the room. “Even though I told you how crucial it was, even though you’ve been speaking freely as a ruler for years, you still manage to keep your mouth shut.”

“I know -”

“Aladdin,” Morgiana faced the blue haired boy. “Alibaba claims that he knew the severity of the situation. If that were actually the case, then what should he have done already?”

“Uh,” Aladdin fidgeted, his eyes flicking back and forth between his two friends. “He should have told Hakuryuu about his position?”

“Correct.”

“Look Morg, I’ll tell him. Give me one more chance to make this right.”

“You’ve had plenty of chances.”

“But he needs to know. I think you know the consequences if he gets this news from someone else.”

“Tch,” Morgiana snorted. “You’re using my own evidence against me.”

“S-sort of.” Alibaba stared at the girl expectantly. “Did it work?”

“. . . Yes.”

“Awesome -”

“ _But_ , I’m only giving you by the end of today to try to do it on your own. If you ‘chicken’ out one more time, Aladdin and I will personally escort you to deliver the message.”

“Field trip!” Aladdin threw his arms up in the air.

Alibaba shook his head. “That won’t be necessary. I’ll get it done.”

“Aw, you always get to have all the fun.”

“Don’t worry Aladdin, I’ll ask Hakuryuu if both of you can come once this is all settled.”

The younger boy’s eyes shined. “Really?”

“Of course.”

“Promise?"

The blond chuckled and ruffled Aladdin’s hair. “I promise, but don’t expect anything yet.” _Hakuryuu might be mad at me for keeping this a secret for so long._ The thought alone made Alibaba’s shoulders sag.

“It’s good that you have decided to take the initiative Alibaba,” Morgiana said as she walked over to his wardrobe. “Since there is still the possibility of you being exhausted, I’m allowing you to rest until the bridge returns.” She laid out her friend’s sleepwear on his bed and a casual outfit on one of the chairs.

“Wow, thanks Morg.”

“No need to thank me. You can make it up to Aladdin and I whenever we have a favor to ask of you. We’ll visit everyone today in your place after all.”

“Right . . .”

“Alright Aladdin, let’s get going.”

“I call going to Sinbad’s first!” Aladdin screamed as he dashed out into the hallway.

“Wait!” Morgiana started running after him, but turned around when she made it to the doorway. “I’ll see you later.”

“Good luck.”

Waiting until his friend’s ominous footsteps disappeared in the distance, Alibaba closed his bedroom door. He stripped himself out of most of his clothing, fully aware of how stifled he was under the misshapen layers of fabric. Even though he had gotten some sleep before, it felt like Alibaba had wasted all of his energy. The blond  fell face first against his bed’s cover, closing his eyes before wrapping himself up properly.

Those precious hours of extra sleep passed by as if they were minutes. The sky had begun to show its warmer colors, stirring Alibaba to wake up. He walked over to see that Morgiana had picked out his favorite outfit. _She really wants me to spill the beans that bad huh_ , Alibaba thought as he pulled on his tank top.

“I’m leaving!” Alibaba called out. This was one of the few times where he addressed himself going out properly, yet everyone who worked at the palace had already gone back to their rooms. It was a real shame that they missed out on such a rare moment.

Alibaba stared straight ahead as he walked tentatively across the Golden Bridge. A small sigh of relief escaped from his mouth when he arrived safely at the Kingdom of NIght’s gate. The blond figured he was going to have trouble finding his way through the forest again, but he somehow navigated through the laid out paths without much difficulty. As expected, Hakuryuu was seated near the water, sipping his tea with a contemplative expression.

“Hey Hakuryuu,” Alibaba gave a shy wave as he plopped down next to the other boy.

“Hello Alibaba. I wasn’t expecting to see you again so soon.”

“Well . . .,” He rubbed the back of his neck. Bringing up the topic of him being a ruler seemed too abrupt now. _Maybe I can stall for a little bit longer. . ._ “I didn’t give you a proper apology about sleeping on you earlier.”

Hakuryuu pouted. “I already informed you that that event was understandable considering your circumstances. It was no trouble at all.”

“I still feel _super_ guilty about it. There has to be some way I can repay you.”

“There’s no need -”

“Come on -”

“No Alibaba -”

“Please just let me -”

“I’ve declined your offer several times and I won’t detract from this choice.” Hakuryuu crossed his arms.

“Aw, come on Hakuryuu,” Alibaba leaned closer to the irritated boy, who seemed to furrow his eyebrows more as he pulled back. “There has to be one thing I could help you with. Let me do one teeny favor and I’ll forget about that lap incident forever.”

“Forever?”

“Sure! Unless you want to use that against me in the future then you’re free to do that too . . .”

“So strange,” Hakuryuu mumbled to himself. If Alibaba wasn’t so close to the other,he might have disregarded that comment as a soft breath. “Fine.” The black haired boy got up quickly, undeterred that the action closed the distance between their faces even more for a split second. He waited until Alibaba got up clumsily too. “Follow me.”

“Okay.”

Alibaba stayed behind Hakuryuu since he was unsure of where they were going. They were venturing deeper into the forest, walking on a narrowing trail. It was impossible to see their destination when the cluster of trees began to squeeze them in a tight spot. Alibaba was beginning to feel claustrophobic when the other boy stopped in front of a wall of vines. Hakuryuu stuck his hands in and pulled them apart slightly.

“Promise you won’t laugh.”

“Laugh?” The blond tilted his head. “Why would I do that?”

“You’ll understand once you see it.” Hakuryuu’s fists clenched up. “Just promise me, alright?”

Alibaba nodded. The other boy hesitated a little, but gradually pushed the vines apart. Moonlight invaded the blond’s eyes, making it hard to see for a moment. However, once he adjusted to the new brightness, Alibaba was taken aback. Several rows of flowers filled the small space. They weren’t grouped together as they were in the Kingdom of Day; all of the flowers were growing naturally next to each other. As Alibaba walked up to a prosperous bunch, he noticed that none of them showed signs of wilting.

“Wow.”

“You’re impressed?” Hakuryuu’s voice was filled with doubt.

“Are you kidding? Of course I am! Do you take care all of these yourself?”

“Well, yes, but I do not have to put much effort besides checking for infected flowers. That is what I want you to aid me in.”

“I had no idea flowers could get infected.” Alibaba looked at the flowers more closely. They all seemed healthy to him.”How can you tell them apart from the others?”

“Allow me to show you.” Hakuryuu eyed the plants with a keen glance before plucking a white wildflower. It had a pink tint to it and its stem seemed pale. “This Catchfly is unfortunately infected. If you see here,” He turned the flower sideways so Alibaba could see the end of the stem and the bottom of the bud. A white, powder-like substance covered those parts and was spreading to the lower petals. “This is what weakens the flower and causes it to wilt more rapidly. If it stays next to the other plants, then they have a chance of obtaining of the infection as well.”

“So get all the flowers that have that under them . . . Got it. Let’s get started then.”

Hakuryuu hummed in agreement. “I’m sure you’ll be diligent in this task, but be sure not to overlook anything.”

“Yes sir.”

With that, Alibaba and Hakuryuu went to work. They were silent for the most part besides a couple of chuckles from Hakuryuu when he saw Alibaba having trouble plucking out certain flowers. The blond attempted to shoot a few glares at the other boy, but he ended laughing along with him. Both boys ended up checking the last row at the same time, so they decided it would be best to meet up in the middle.

“You must come here a lot.” Alibaba said as he hunched over to check the flowers in the back.

“I suppose. It would be a shame if these flowers died out, so this pastime evolved into an obligation after some time.”

“Uh huh.”

“Are you implying something, Alibaba?”

“Not really. I just don’t think you come only because of your sense of responsibility is all. Your face is relaxed, so you must really enjoy gardening.”

“What -” Hakuryuu interrupted himself by clamping a hand over his mouth. His face flushed as he returned his focus back to the flowers. _It’s cute when he’s obvious_ , Alibaba thought. “That’s just your opinion on the matter.”

“Whatever you say, Hakuryuu.” Alibaba giggled as he walked up to the last patch he had to check. One white flower caught his eyes since it reflected the most light. It was even in the shape of a star, so the blond couldn’t help but be drawn in and touch its petals. Once his fingers barely made contact, the flower suddenly closed. “Ah!”

“Is something the matter, Alibaba?”

Alibaba stepped back and only gestured to the flower so Hakuryuu could understand better. “I-I-I think I broke it.”

“You can’t break a flower.” Hakuryuu knelt down to hold the flower in his palms. It magically bloomed much more than it had before. “Come and touch it again.”

“Are you sure?” Alibaba shuffled next to the other boy and lightly brushed against a petal. The flower immediately reacted and retracted again. The blond yelped.

“This flower must be sensitive to sunlight.” Hakuryuu caressed the bud so the flower could open up gently. His eyes lit up as the process occurred; his cheeks were still a light pink, making Alibaba think about how adorable he would look with that flower in his hair.

“Well, isn’t this sweet?” Alibaba turned around to see another person standing at the garden’s entrance. His mischievous, red eyes put the blond on edge. “Our little ruler brought someone along to play with him.”

“Judal,” Hakuryuu stood up. “What are you doing here?”

“Hey, hey, hey,” Judal put a hand on his chest, looking absolutely offended that Hakuryuu had asked him such a question. “Is it so wrong for an advisor to look for his king?” He suddenly smirked at Alibaba’s shocked expression. “What’s wrong, little boy? This your first time seeing someone of such high status?”

“No -” Alibaba frowned when he was completely ignored.

“By the way Your Majesty, is it really alright to have someone from _that_ side here? I’m sure you’re aware of how Kouen feels about this kind of situation.”

“It’s none of his business, he is my guest.”

“I’m going to have to disagree with you there.” Judal made his way over to Alibaba. He grabbed his wrist and raised his arm. Alibaba winced at the tight grip. The advisor’s fingers were almost as cold as his stare. “He seems suspicious to me.”

“I’m not -”

“He must have warmed you up quite a bit to even gain permission to be here.”

Hakuryuu’s stoic face returned. “Judal, desist this nonsense immediately.”

“I don’t think I should.” Judal snorted. “For all we know, he could be a spy sent to record all of our movements, especially yours.”

“But I -”

“This boy here could be the biggest threat to our kingdom.”

“I can assure you that Alibaba is quite the opposite of being dangerous.”

“Oh?” Judal smiled at Hakuryuu, somehow amused by his ruler’s response. “How would you know that, Your Majesty?”

“No kingdom would ever risk their own ruler for the sake of espionage.”

“You don’t mean . . .”

“That’s right.” Hakuryuu removed Judal’s hand from Alibaba. He pulled the blond back so they were standing next to each other. “This is Alibaba Saluja, ruler of the Kingdom of Day.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoped you enjoyed the new chapter! I wonder if anyone guessed who the new face was correctly just by reading the summary. Then again, it might have been a little obvious haha. Also just a quick note, I have little knowledge about flowers but I did do some research on the moonflower, which does close when it comes it contact with sunlight. I'm not sure if the infection occurs with any other flowers besides roses (or if there is a proper term for when that happens) but if I have any readers who wish to correct me, then feel free to do so! I'll try my best to pace myself better with this fic so I won't keep you guys waiting again. Hope you all have a nice day/night!


End file.
